


The Sun Sets Over Hawkins Lab

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged Up, First Kiss, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a sunny afternoon in late July. The sunlight shining through the green leaves of trees up above.The two boys walked down the train tracks, pushing their bikes beside them.They were alone together, for once.(written by fanta_sea on ao3)





	The Sun Sets Over Hawkins Lab

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr (paladinxcleric) and if y'all like you can go over there and leave me a prompt for a mini fic or a headcanon!!
> 
> I wrote this at like 1am btw soooooo yeah

It was a sunny afternoon in late July. The sunlight shining through the green leaves of trees up above.

The two boys walked down the train tracks, pushing their bikes beside them.

They were alone together, for once. They hadn’t had the chance to hang out by themselves in a while, but today there was no one around.

Lucas and his family had travelled across country for a holiday, Dustin had to attend a family reunion two towns over (to which Steve had gained himself an honorary invite), and Hopper was on duty. Joyce, El and Max were spending the day together, and Nancy and Jonathan were god knows where.

So it was just the two of them. Mike and Will. The Paladin and the Cleric, alone at last.

Mike was glad that they finally had some time to themselves, he had missed spending time with his best friend.

He loved his other friends, but he had never quite clicked with anyone else in quite the way he clicked with Will. His clearest memory had always been that of the day he had asked the smaller boy to be his friend and it was still, without a doubt, the best thing he has ever done.

“So, this May be a little weird to ask, but why did you and El break up? I mean, you never told me the reason and you seem to still be on good terms with her.” Will’s head snapped towards Mike. “You’re not pretending to be ok because she’s basically my sister now, are you?”

Mike chuckled. “No. We just figured we would be better off as friends. After all, we started dating, if you could call it that, a week after we met. And plus, I think I like someone else.”

Will nodded, thoughts of ‘he’ll never like me back,’ crossing his mind.

Eventually they came to the fence outside of Hawkins Lab. You’d think, that after all the bad shit they’d endured here they’d want to stay as far away as possible. But no, The now desolate Lab was Will and Mike’s place to talk. Only the deepest, or stupidest conversations were held here. The other Party members didn’t want to lay eyes on this building ever again.

Mike and Will hid their bikes in a nearby bush. They climbed through the opening in the metal fencing and ran towards the side entrance.

It was always nerving for the boys to walk through the empty hallways, but it was worth it when they threw the roof door open.

They both loved sitting with their legs dangling off the edge of the roof as they shared their worries.

“Mike, I want to tell you something.”

“Okay, but let me go first. I want to tell you something too.” Will nodded for him to continue. “I’m bisexual. I still like girls, but I also like boys.”

He looked down, as if he was nervous to see Will’s reaction. But by doing this he couldn’t see the gigantic smile spreading it’s way across Will’s face.

“That makes me feel about 100 times better!” Mike looked at him, confused. “Mike, I wanted to tell you that I’m gay!”

Mike broke into a grin, pulling his best friend into a hug.

They pulled back and Mike found him staring at Will. His chocolate brown eyes, his soft hair no longer a bowl cut, his small body which seemed to radiate warmth and comfort.

Mike didn’t realise that, as he took in his best friend’s appearance, Will was staring into his eyes.

“Uhm, Mike, there was something else. I-uh-Ilikeyou.”

“Sorry, What was that?”

“I..like…you?” Will clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable awkwardness. Mike didn’t make a sound.

Will was about to leave and run somewhere to hide, but before he could move something soft was pressing against his lips. He gasped. Opening his eyes to see Mike kissing him, his dark lashes brushing over his cheeks. Will closed his eyes and kissed back. A few moments later, Mike pulled back, smiling. Will smiled back.

Mike wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulders as the sun began to set over Hawkins Lab.


End file.
